1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a system and method for controlling an injector in a fuel cell system and, more particularly, to a system and method for controlling an injector in a fuel cell system by using a discrete output such that an injector duty cycle may be accurately controlled.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Hydrogen is a very attractive fuel because it is clean and can be used to efficiently produce electricity in a fuel cell. A hydrogen fuel cell is an electro-chemical device that includes an anode and a cathode with an electrolyte there between. The anode receives hydrogen gas and the cathode receives oxygen or air. The hydrogen gas is dissociated at the anode catalyst to generate free protons and electrons. The protons pass through the electrolyte to the cathode. The protons react with the oxygen and the electrons at the cathode catalyst to generate water. The electrons from the anode cannot pass through the electrolyte, and thus are directed through a load to perform work before being sent to the cathode.
Proton exchange membrane fuel cells (PEMFC) are a popular fuel cell for vehicles. The PEMFC generally includes a solid polymer electrolyte proton conducting membrane, such as a perfluorosulfonic acid membrane. The anode and cathode typically, but not always, include finely divided catalytic particles, usually a highly active catalyst such as platinum (Pt) that is typically supported on carbon particles and mixed with an ionomer. The catalytic mixture is deposited on opposing sides of the membrane. The combination of the anode catalytic mixture, the cathode catalytic mixture and the membrane define a membrane electrode assembly (MEA). MEAs are relatively expensive to manufacture and require certain conditions for effective operation.
Several fuel cells are typically combined in a fuel cell stack to generate the desired power. For example, a typical fuel cell stack for a vehicle may have two hundred or more stacked fuel cells. The fuel cell stack receives a cathode input gas, typically a flow of air forced through the stack by a compressor. Not all of the oxygen is consumed by the stack and some of the air is output as a cathode exhaust gas that may include water as a stack by-product. The fuel cell stack also receives an anode hydrogen input gas that flows into the anode side of the stack.
A fuel cell stack includes a series of bipolar plates positioned between the several MEAs in the stack, where the bipolar plates and the MEAs are positioned between two end plates. The bipolar plates include an anode side and a cathode side for adjacent fuel cells in the stack. Anode gas flow fields are provided on the anode side of the bipolar plates that allow the anode reactant gas to flow to the respective MEA. Cathode gas flow fields are provided on the cathode side of the bipolar plates that allow the cathode reactant gas to flow to the respective MEA. One end plate includes anode gas flow channels, and the other end plate includes cathode gas flow channels. The bipolar plates and end plates are made of a conductive material, such as stainless steel or a conductive composite. The end plates conduct the electricity generated by the fuel cells out of the stack. The bipolar plates also include flow channels through which a cooling fluid flows.
The membranes within a fuel cell stack need to have sufficient water content so that the ionic resistance across the membrane is low enough to effectively conduct protons. Membrane humidification may come from the stack water by-product or external humidification. The flow of reactants through the flow channels of the stack has a drying effect on the cell membranes, most noticeably at an inlet of the reactant flow. However, the accumulation of water droplets within the flow channels could prevent reactants from flowing therethrough, and may cause the cell to fail because of low reactant gas flow, thus affecting stack stability. The accumulation of water in the reactant gas flow channels, as well as within the gas diffusion layer (GDL), is particularly troublesome at low stack output loads.
In one known type of fuel cell system, the hydrogen gas fuel is injected into the anode side of the fuel cell stack by an injector. The injector is controlled to maintain a desired pressure within the anode subsystem by regulating the injector flow to match the hydrogen being consumed. Typically this is done with a pulse width modulation (PWM) control signal where a duty cycle and a frequency are defined and the firmware of a controller produces a control signal for the desired pulse. However, relying on PWM firmware has certain drawbacks. For example, during up transients it is desirable to inject hydrogen right away without waiting for pressure feedback to avoid hydrogen starvation of the cells. Some PWM firmware requires that the period from the previous command be completed before the next pulse can be generated.
Furthermore, PWM control signals are not able to cut pulses short at times when it is desirable to do so, for example, during down transients in current output of a fuel cell stack. Thus, there is a need in the art for more accurate control of the duty cycle of injectors in the fuel cell system, where the control mechanism is capable of providing a discrete output within a low time resolution.